User blog:IsaacNewton98/If ERB were a racing game
Hey guys. Not here often I know, but I've been playing a lot of Mario Kart lately so I began thinking... What if ERB was a racing game? :O I just thought I'd swing by the wiki to share my thoughts on each character xD I'm sorta bored so yeah why not :P John Lenon: The yellow submarine of course :D Bill O'Reilly: Some crappy boxxy little car or something Darth Vader: Some sort of modified ship or flying hover thing... I dunno Hitler: His signature car Chuck Norris: Abraham Lincoln: A horse perhaps? Lady Gaga: Christ, I dunno... What's her current car? Sarah Palin: Podium? Maybe? Podium on... wheels.... eeuurrgh... Hulk Hogan: ??? Macho man: ??? Kim Jon: Something korean themed. Beethoven: Piano on wheels I suppose JB: His ferrari Hawkings: His wheelchair :D Einstein: I dunno... Did he even drive at all? Easter bunny: Rolls on a giant easter e-aaargh screw it. Genghis Khan: ??? Bonaparte: Horse Dynamite: Tiger... I suppose. Bily Mays: ??? Vince Offer: ??? Ben Franklin: Yet another horse? woo... Dumbledore: broomstick Gandalf: pffft.... no idea. Shakespeare: ??? Dr Suess: ??? Cat in the hat and the things: That car he has in the movie... horrible movie of course but the car was pretty cool Mr T: A Team van Mr Rogers: One of those tram things from his show Kirk: Something enterprise themed Columbus: His canoe. yay EL: ??? NP: ??? Leonidas: ??? Master Cheif: never played Halo but I guess there's maybe a hovering something or other that would fit? Mario Bros: That thing they had in Double Dash. Wright brothers: Their Plane MJ: ??? Elvis: ??? Cleopatra: Err... She sits on a flat board supported by... slaves... ergh... Monroe: ??? Bill Gates: Computer chair with computer Jobs: His car I guess Mercury: He flies. He's awesome so he can do that. Sinatra: Something italian. Obama: Limo Romney: Limo with "MASSIVE FAIL" written across it xD Doc Brown: Obvious DeLorean is obvious Dr Who: I wanna say the tardis but... how? Bruce Lee: ??? Eastwood: Horse I suppose but this is getting boring Batman: Bat mobile Sherlock: Elementary old timey car is elementary Santa: Sleigh Moses: Derp Adam: Gods hand -___- Eve: Gods other hand MLKJ: black and white limo i suppose Gandhi: ??? Edison: ??? Tesla: Why are all these people too historical to have cars? >:( armstrong: Bike! There we go! Ruth: God dammit... Skrillex: A DJ turntable on wheels... and lights... and a smoke machine Mozart: ??? :( Rasputin: " Stalin: Soviet tank lenin: ooh. a regular car of his time but its done in the same effect :O Gorbavech: ??? Putin: Communist Limo? Boba fett: Jetpack Blackbeard: Queen Anne... Scaled down Queen Anne. Capone: getaway car/mobster car (Probably the same thing) Miley: her latest undeserved sports car... or a wrecking ball :) Joan of arc: Battle horse woo Bob ross: v0v (<- thats a shrug) Picasso: in the same boat as bob... OH Boat! I'll go edit Columbus and Blackbeard :D Jordan: ??? Ali: ??? Scrooge: Chair with wheels. Trump: Car... money themed... car? JP Morgan: it's a MOTHERF*CKIN TRAAAAAIIIIINNNN!!! Kayne west: cool expensive lambo or whatever Grim Reaper: Hearse? Yes. Hearse. That's perfect. Category:Blog posts